Le mariage de Jubia
by lolita-lovely
Summary: Enfin Jubia va se marier avec Monsieur Gray! Mirajane s'occupe de l'organisation, je la fais entièrement confiance ! Moi je me charge de vérifier les tenues des filles . Aucune ne doit être plus belle que moi ce jour là ! Oh la la, Jubia a hâte !
_Dans le monde moderne les personnages de Fairy Tail se trouvent._

 _Dans le royaume de Fiore ils vivent._

 _Et leur magie ils gardent._

 _Dispersés ils sont._

 _Mais une guilde ils restent._

\- Reby , qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Gajil .

 _De nouveaux amis ils se sont trouvés_

 _Et une nouvelle vie ils_ _ont tous mené ._

Gajil s'approcha de Reby et mit sa tête sur son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle écrivait.

-Dans le royaume de...leur magie...Bon si maître Yoda a fini, il s'arrêta et pris un pose Napoléonienne et dit, Mirajane dans la grande salle vous attend.

-Je n'ai pas fini ! Le mariage pour demain et mon discours n'est pas terminé! Dis à Mirajane que je viendrai plus tard.

Et elle se remis aussi tôt à écrire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de faire ça moi? Ah oui, plus d'acier pour le dîner...Bon, pas le choix.

Il pris Reby par la taille et la mit sur son épaule.

\- Hé! Lâche moi! elle cria en donnant des coups de pieds et poings à Gajil. Bien que cela ne fut pas très utile .

Arrivés dans le grand halle, Gajil posa Reby sur une chaise ( note de Reby : il ne m'avait pas posé, il m'avait lâché comme un sac à patates sur la chaise ). La salle était immense, ainsi l'avait souhaité Mirajane ;malgré le fait qu'il y aurait moins de cent invités au mariage. Dans la salle tous s'activaient sous sa direction . Pendant que Max passait un coup de balai devant l'entrée, Readers se chargeait de dessiner sur le mur des gouttes de pluie tombant en fleurs. Happy et Carla virevoltaient sur le toit pour accrocher des rubans de motifs farfelues et colorés choisis par la mariée .

-Un peu plus à gauche Happy, hurla Mirajane .

Happy vola vers la gauche et tendit le bras pour accrocher le ruban.

-Non Happy, plus bas .

-PLUS QUOI? Cria Happy.

-PLUS BAS! _CAR LÀ_ , TU RISQUES D'EFFACER LA PEINTURE DE READERS! elle s'égosilla.

-Mais il n'a même pas encore commencé à dessiner de ce côté , répliqua Carla en fronçant le nez.

Mirajane pris un grand souffle et fit craquer ses os du coup. Elle se retourna et vit Reby .

-Ah! Te voilà ! Dit-elle en s'avançant vers Reby. Gajil n'est pas avec toi?

-Nan, il est allé en cuisine je crois.

Mirajane frappa sa main sur sa tête dans un élan de désespoir .Natsu était aussi dans la cuisine ,et elle savait que les deux dragons n'allaient pas chercher une pomme pour le goûter. Cela dit, elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, Erza l'avait promis de garder un oeil sur ses précieux ingrédients.

-Passons cela et concentrons nous sur le plus important, continua Mirajane, Romeo et Wendy t'ont-ils montré les vœux des des futurs mariés ?

-Oh mince ! J'ai oublié de vérifier!

-Ce n'est pas grave, pour l'instant rend toi chez Lucy. Erza ,moi et les autres filles vous rejoindrons plus tard. Jubia tient absolument à ce qu'on la montre comment nous serons habillées demain.

-Vraiment ! Très bien, j'y vais tout de suite...toute de suite ..quand j'aurai fini mon discours, dit Reby en reculant vers la sortie .

-SOIS LÀ VERS 18 HEURES et prends ... !

-OUI!

Mirajane sourit ( note Mirajane : Elle aurai pu me laisser finir ...mais bon! On avait du choisir nous même sa tenue puisque Mademoiselle avait pris ses pieds à son cou.) .

La salle était magnifique quand toute la décoration fut posée . Kanna avait acheté une tonne de bière pour la réception. Elle en avait bien-sûr bu quelques gorgées et sans l'intervention d'Ever Green ,toutes les bouteilles y seraient passés.

Mais s'était la nuit , et le lendemain ,l'événement le plus attendu du mois aura lieu . Donc au lit!

* * *

Note de Lucy : *donc au lit !* ben bien-sûr ! Jubia nous avait toute fait changer de tenue 3 fois pour qu'aucune de nous ne soit plus belle qu'elle le jour J . J'avais retrouvé mon oreiller 3 heures plus tard. Mais jouer à la poupée avec Reby était une bonne récompense...

Note de Erza : Natsu et Gajil avaient été sages dans la cuisine, je leur ai donné un gros câlin pour les féliciter , mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'air d'apprécier... Et je me demande encore pourquoi ils avaient tout les deux une bosse à la joue...

Note de Lisana: Wendy et Roméo étaient les "enfants d'honneur" , les habiller était un vrai plaisir pour mes yeux . C'était Mirajane qui m'avait donné cette tâche. Vivement la fin des célébrations du mariage. Je suis épuisée.

Note de Reby: qu'ai je fais aux cieux ! Je me suis fait torturer à coup de pinceaux et de rouge à lèvres sans avoir eu le temps de crier le moindre SOS.

Note de Jubia : demain , c'est le grand jour. Monsieur Grey et Jubia vont se marier!

* * *

29 juillet : jour J

Les invités étaient nombreux et arrivaient de toutes regions , on retrouvait même des invités surprises dans la salle. Mirajane avait bien fait d'en faire des tonnes pour la réception.

Maître Makarof et Mavis accueillaient les convives à l'entrée .

Biska et Arzak etaient accompagnés d'Asuka , qui était aussi mignonne qu'une Charlotte aux fraises dans sa robe rouge à poids blancs . Ren, Hibiki et Eave étaient sur leurs 31, on voyait des étoiles flotter autour d'eux quand ils traversaient la salle (note de Kanna : *_* lequel manger en premier...). Puis Ichiya apparu (note de Kanna : tout compte fait ...je n'ai plus faim) . Luxus avait un costume pingouin du tonnerre ( note de Luxus : Ha ha ha, t'en a d'autres comme ça !? Tu sais quoi je vais toutes les faire comme ça c'est réglé. J'avais mangé un éclair au chocolat .J'ai un regard foudroyant et ...et bref ) .

Léon et Sheila représentaient la guilde de Lamia Scale. Tout deux étaient habillés en noir( note Sheila : je voulais juste être accordé à lui, sinon il est évident que serai vêtue d'une robe que surpasserait celle de la mariée). Léon avait les larmes aux yeux , sa belle Jubia allait lui être enlevé sous ses yeux impuissant ( note de Léon: Je m'oppose à ce mariage ! JE M'Y OPPOSE !).

Bacchus de Quattro Cerberos était juste vennu boire ( note de Mirajane : un intrus...). Ariès et Léo étaient les seuls constellations présents au mariage ( note de Mirajane: Au début, oui...) .

Et beaucoup d'autres...

Mais où était passé Grey ( note du marié : Enfin,on parle moi!)

* * *

Monologue de Grey : Ce mariage etait incontrôlé et anarchique . D'une part , l'organisation. J'avais demandé une cérémonie calme et chaleureuse avec moins de cent personnes. Comment se faisait-il que moitié de la ville était invité. Et mes vêtements ! Je n'avais même pas eu le droit de choisir ce que j'allais porter! À mon propre mariage ! ( Note de Natsu :il y serait allé en caleçon si Elfman et moi ne l'avions pas repéré 20 minutes avant l'échange des voeux. ) . Si je ne me trompe pas, la tradition interdit au marié de voir son épouse pendant la journée du mariage . Ils doivent rester à part jusqu'à l'échange des voeux , n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi m'avait-on enfermé dans une chambre à double tours ?( note d'Erza: Jubia ne voulait pas qu'il se défile à la dernière minute, J'avais même du surveiller la porte au cas où il aurait trouvé un moyen de s'échapper... L'amour, l'amour, l'amour~). Et même durant mon monologue , on m'interrompt sans arrêt ! Mais ce jour comptait beaucoup pour moi et encore plus pour Jubia . Puisqu'elle avait l'air contente, moi je l'étais aussi .

* * *

Jubia s'avance vers l'autel dans sa longue robe blanche en dentelle.

Jubia regarde à gauche et à droite pour voir tous les invités

Jubia voit Léon pleurer, elle lui sourit pour le raviver , mais lui, tomba et saigna du nez

Devant Jubia ,Wendy et Roméo marchaient en jetant des pétales de roses bleues sur le tapis blanc

Lucy avait un plus gros décolté que Jubia *_* ( oui! Jubia l'a vu !)

Monsieur Grey était juste devant , encore quelques pas et Jubia Lokser sera Jubia Fullbuster!

Voilà ! Arrivée !

* * *

Moi, Grey Fullbuster, promet d'aimer et de chérire Jubia Lokser , de la protéger , de la respecter et de la garder à mes côtes en toutes circonstances . Je promet aussi de ne plus me déshabiller en publique et de ne pas m'approcher de filles qui ont un tour de poitrine supérieur à celui de ma femme . Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Moi, Jubia Lokser , promet promet d'aimer et de chérire Grey Fullbuster, de le protéger, de le respecter et de le garder à mes côtés en toutes circonstances . Je promet aussi de ne plus appeler Monsieur Grey, Monsieur Grey. De ne plus l'espionner et de ne plus faire de stalkage sans sa permission. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Échange des alliances

Baiser

Applaudissements ( ou pleurs)

Et comme dans toutes histoires d'amour,

Ils vécurent heureux, et eurent plein d'enfants !

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Une histoire de faite!**

 **Oui...certaines personnes sont contre le Grubia(puisse maître Yoda vous ramener sur le bon chemin +_+) . Mais chacun son avis ^.^ Je ne suis pas une experte en Fairy Tail et pour faire cette fiction j'ai du faire tout une recherche scientifique à la Émile Zola #wikipédia**

 **Merci d'être arrivés à cette fin de page ! ( n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis *0*)**


End file.
